Search for Wedgewood
'Search for Wedgewood '''is the first episode of[[Welcome to Wedgewood| ''Welcome to Wedgewood]], made and written by Jacob Lenard. Synopsis Mugman leaves his hometown and searches for the town named Wedgewood to move into. Plot Following the events of Mugman's "Farewell", Mugman, riding his pet cassowary, Sunshine, is shown leaving his hometown. He says that everyone had to evacuate for nuclear testing, before a nuclear bomb explodes. He says that there was a town up ahead named Wedgewood and continues traveling before coming across a billboard that reads: "WEDGEWOOD: Where Anything Can Happen! NEXT 5 FEET AHEAD" Eventually, they come to a fork, where Mugman decides to go to the right and tells Sunshine to do so. They eventually arrive at "Cars' World", where a red car says that everybody is a car and that they don't like people who are not cars. He commands all the other cars to get them and a chase scene occurs. However, Mugman is fast enough to cross the traffic light before it turns red, resulting in the cars stopping at the junction. The red car says that the cars will get their revenge. After the incident, they arrive at a war-themed battlefield, where Mugman asks the nearest soldier if he arrived at Wedgewood. He responds to Mugman but is cut off before he could point to where Wedgewood is. It is revealed that there are in a FPS-themed town and it had a connection problem, which makes Mugman leave. Mugman comments about the Sun and questions the time. He does not have a watch, but a melting watch from a nearby tree reveals that the time is 3:37. Mugman looks at his surroundings and is confused by weird objects appearing out of nowhere. After which, Sunshine steps into a world where everything is simplified and has the same face. Mugman freaks out, and the scene changes to an ocean-like area, where Mugman is surfing on Sunshine. Mugman floats to the sky and the world returns to normal. However, Mugman is nowhere to seen and Sunshine is only present. Mugman is shown flung into the sky and is flying at a fast speed. The episode is left on a cliffhanger as the narrator questions whether Mugman will find Wedgewood and everything that happened be explained. The narrator then asks the viewer to tune in next time, before forgetting what the series was called, and the credits roll. Characters Major characters: * Mugman (debut) Minor characters: * Sunshine * Red Car/Cars * Soldier Trivia * "Cars' World" is a reference to the movie Cars. * The soldier's town is a reference to Call of Duty. * The melting watch on the branch of the tree is a reference to the painting The Persistence of Memory. * Pementa was originally supposed to be in the episode, however lemur cut her from the episode as he wanted to save Pementa for a later episode. * For a short period of time, the title of the episode was "Welcome to Wedgewood: The Search" This was later changed to remove "Search for Wedgewood" for an unknown reason. Errors * In the scene with the soldier, when the camera zooms out after he lags out, his gun disappears. Transcript The transcript for "Search for Wedgewood" can be found here. Category:Episodes